Shadow Boy
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: The final chapter is now up! Dr. Goodman's creation, Bright Boy, battles Shadow Boy. Please review!
1. It Begins

Shadow Boy Part 1: It Begins  
by Martial Arts Master  
Flint and all related characters copyrighted by Saban, Fox Family, and Fox Kids. I made up Shadow Boy, though. This takes place after the very final episode of Flint: The Time Detective. Now for the story.  
  
***  
  
Flint was doing cartwheels for entertainment outside, while Sara and Tony were doing their homework. Dr. Goodman was taking a nap, and Pteri was, too.  
After Sara and Tony finished their homework, Sara said, "I wonder how the Time Shifters are doing in the Land of Time?"  
"Oh, they're probably doing very well," Tony said. "They always seem to be so positive, so running time itself shouldn't be a problem for them.  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Sara said.  
Suddenly the monitor turned on, and Ms. Grey's face appeared on the monitor.  
"Dr. Goodman, wake up!" she said.  
Dr. Goodman woke up immediately.  
"What's wrong, Ms. Grey?" he asked. "Could you not stop thinking about me?"  
"Very funny," Ms. Grey replied. "I have urgent business. Someone is attacking the White House in Washington D.C., in your time period. You have to get their immediately!"  
"But I thought Petra went into hiding after the whole Dark Lord business," Dr. Goodman said. By this time Sara and Tony were listening, too, and so was Pteri.  
"It's not Petra, it's someone else," Ms. Grey responded. "And this person is very powerful. The Time Cycle should be able to take you to a different place within the same time period."  
A Time Card popped out of the slot below the monitor. Sara took it.  
"I'll get Flint," she said, and ran out of the house. A few minutes later she was back, with Flint beside her.  
"All right, let's go get 'em!" Flint said.  
"You got it," Rocky Hammerhead said.  
  
Later, the Time Cycle arrived in Washington D.C. Our heroes saw a teenage boy dressed in black armor firing black laser beams at the White House, causing explosions.  
Everyone got off the Time Cycle, and Flint said, "Hold it, you're under arrest!"  
The boy turned to Flint.  
"_You,_ arrest _me?_ Don't make me laugh," the boy said. His voice was deep, and he his voice had an echo to it, which sounded like the echo of someone shouting into the Grand Canyon.  
"Who are you, anyway?" Tony asked.  
"I am Shadow Boy, and I'm your worst nightmare!" the boy responded.  
"Wanna bet?" Flint asked rhetorically, and ran at Shadow Boy, ready to smash him with his Rocky.  
Shadow Boy chuckled and made a hand motion. Suddenly an enormous black hand came out of nowhere and swatted Flint away, disappearing afterwards.  
Flint got up.  
"What was THAT?" Flint said.  
"I control darkness, shadows, and generally everything black," Shadow Boy said. "That is why I am called _Shadow Boy!_"  
With that, Shadow Boy disappeared in a flash of black energy.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Rocky asked.  
Suddenly there was a noise behind Flint. Flint turned around only to get smacked into the air with a black hammer. The hammer disappeared  
Flint landed on the ground, the wind being driven out of his lungs.  
"That guy's really powerful!" Sara said.  
"No DUH!" Tony said. "But how are we gonna beat him?"  
"I'm not giving up!" Flint said. He got up and jumped high into the air. However, before he could swing at Shadow Boy, Shadow Boy made a motion with his hand. Suddenly Flint's own shadow turned into a ball and encased Flint.  
"Hey, let me out of here!" Flint said.  
"Not a chance!" Shadow Boy said, lifting his hands into the air. The ball encasing Flint rose high into the air. Then, Shadow Boy brought his hands down, and the ball carrying Flint smashed into the ground, breaking open but at the same time smashing Flint into the ground.  
"Give up, you'll never beat me!" Shadow Boy said arrogantly.  
"That's it, we gotta fossilize 'em!" Flint said.  
"Gotcha!" Rocky said. Flint pressed the button, and the fossilizing beam shot out at Shadow Boy.  
"Hmph," Shadow Boy said. His eyes glowed back, and a wall of black energy appeared in front of him, blocking the beam. Eventually Flint stopped firing.  
"MAN, this guy's powerful," Tony said.  
"No DUH!" Sara said, deliberately mimicing Tony's earlier words.  
"You sure are worthless," Shadow Boy said. He jumped up into the air and fired a black energy at Flint, but Flint jumped aside.  
"Hmm, maybe you're not so worthless after all," Shadow Boy said.  
"You're darn right he's not!" Rocky said.  
"Shut up!" Shadow Boy said, firing another black energy beam. This time it hit Flint, and Flint was driven to the ground. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.  
"Oh no!" Sara said.  
"You aren't a very good opponent," Shadow Boy said. "For your information, I only attacked this building to get you here. I was created to destroy you, but I hate destroying worthless opponents."  
Shadow Boy created a black portal. He stepped halfway into it, then paused and looked back.  
"I'll fight you again when you don't STINK!" Shadow Boy said nastily. He then stepped all the way into the portal, which closed up. Shadow Boy was gone.  
"JEEZ, that guy was nasty," Tony said.  
"You got that right!" Rocky said.  
Meanwhile, Flint finally managed to get up.  
"I hope the Dark Lord didn't create this guy," Flint said. "I thought he turned good after we showed him what friendship was like."  
"I think maybe we should go ask him," Tony said.  
"For once, you've got a good idea!" Sara said.  
"Whaddya mean 'for once'?!" Tony asked angrily.  
Everyone got on the Time Cycle, and they proceeded to fly to the Land of Dread...  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
Ok, the first chapter's done. Now I got an announcement to make. During the course of this fic, I'm going to throw in some romance. But this isn't your average Sara/Merlock or Bindi/Merlock fic. This romance will be strictly between Time Shifters! See, I try to write original things, and I don't think anyone's ever done a Time Shifter romance before. Another reason why I'm writing one is because I'm not good at romances, and I need practice. So here's what I'm going to do. For some reader interaction, I will take suggestions as to which two Time Shifters should be a couple. Voice your suggestions by including them in your reviews. Bear in mind that because of my inexperience in romance fics, I can only write a plausible romance between ONE couple at a time, so after 10 reviews, I will randomly pick one of the suggestions and go with that. The couple I pick will feature in the next chapters of my fic. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com, but do NOT e-mail me suggestions for couples. I only want suggestions in REVIEWS. And I'm not going on with the fic until I get 10 reviews, because I need a good amount of suggestions to choose from. 


	2. Explanation, Problem, and Solution

Shadow Boy Part 2: Explanation, Problem, and Solution  
by Martial Arts Master  
Flint and all related characters copyrighted by Saban, Fox Kids, and Fox Family. I made up Shadow Boy, though. I _know_ I said I wasn't going to write the next chapter until I got 10 reviews for the first, but I was getting impatient and I _hate_ leaving stories unfinished, so consider yourself lucky. Out of the 5 reviews I do have, there was only ONE suggestion for a couple, so I'm going to take that suggetion. The future Time Shifter couple will be Getalong and Leafy, as suggested by Ly the Werewolf. I know she also suggested Bindi and Leafy, but Bindi's already in love with Merlock, so I've chosen Getalong instead. The two won't actually get together until future chapters. With that said, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Eventually, our heroes got to the Land of Dread. They landed near the Time Lord's domain. They got off the Time Cycle.  
"Well, let's go inside!" Flint said excitedly.  
"I dunno..." Tony said. "What if Shadow Boy really WAS created by the Dark Lord? That would mean he's evil again!"  
"Well we won't know until we go inside!" Sara said.  
"I agree," Pteri said.  
They went inside...  
  
Later, they were in the Dark Lord's room.  
"Dark Lord, we demand an explanation!" Flint said.  
"Yeah, did you create that Shadow Boy or what?" Tony asked.  
The Dark Lord, now without mask or cape, sighed.  
"Yes, I did, but I don't want it to harm anyone now," the Dark Lord said.  
"Then why did you create it in the first place?" Sara asked.  
The Dark Lord stood up from his throne and began his explanation.  
"Back when I was evil, I created a boy who could control the powers of darkness," he began. "That boy was Shadow Boy. He was supposed to be my last resort in case all other efforts to rule the Land of Time failed. But before I could activate him, all of you showed me the error of my ways, so I left him in my storeroom to gather dust."  
"So what's he doing on Earth?" Pteri asked.  
"Apparently I made an error in creating him, and he was able to activate himself," the Dark Lord replied. "He doesn't know that I don't want him to destroy Flint anymore."  
"So will you help us?" Flint asked.  
"Unfortunately, I cannot," the Dark Lord said. "Even if I still had my magic powers, which I don't, I have to rule the Land of Dread and its citizens. I cannot leave."  
"So how are we supposed to defeat Shadow Boy?" Tony asked.  
"The Time Shifters," the Dark Lord replied. "They are still in the Old Timer's place, are they not?"  
Our heroes' faces lit up.  
"Of course!" they all said at once. The Time Shifters could shape-shift into their Master forms and would then probably be powerful enough to defeat Shadow Boy.  
Our heroes raced outside and got back on the Time Cycle. They took off again, this time heading for the Land of Time...  
  
Later, in the Land of Time, our heroes landed near the Old Timer's domain and got off the Time Cycle.  
"We better ask the Old Timer if it's ok that he lend us the Time Shifters," Pteri said.  
"No way!" Tony said. "Why don't we just waltz in and take 'em all?"  
"That would be rude!" Sara said.  
"Oh, stop being Little Miss Perfect!" Tony said.  
"Guys, stop arguing, let's just go inside," Flint said.  
Our heroes went inside.  
  
Later, our heroes were inside the Old Timer's room. As usual, the Old Timer was on a flying pig.  
"Sir, we have a problem," Sara said.  
"What's so important that you flew all this way to see me?" the Old Time asked.  
Our heroes fidgeted. Their request would not be an easy one.  
"We'd appreciate it if you'd lend us the Time Shifters," Flint said.  
The Old Timer stroked his moustache thoughtfully, then shook his head.  
"There's a problem," the Old Time said. "The Time Shifters are needed to run the Great Clock in the Land of Time. If I let the Time Shifters follow you to Earth, the Tapestry of Time would be ripped apart again."  
"That IS a problem," Sara agreed.  
Our heroes turned to leave, dejected. Then Pteri thought of an idea.  
"How about only a couple of Time Shifters?" Pteri asked.  
"Hey, great idea!" the Old Timer exclaimed gleefully. "The Tapestry of Time would hardly need to be repaired if I only gave you TWO Time Shifters!"  
Then the Old Timer turned behind him.  
"Getalong! Leafy!" he called.  
From the room behind him, which was obviously the Great Clock room, the door opened, and Getalong and Leafy flew out.  
"What's the problem?" they both asked in unison.  
"Our friends need the help of two Time Shifters, and I've randomly selected you," the Old Timer said. "They haven't told me why they need you, but I'm sure they'll explain it to you along the way."  
"Leafy, at your service!" Leafy exclaimed.  
"I'm ready!" Getalong said.  
"Wonderful!" the Old Timer said. He made a warp in space, and our heroes went into it...  
  
Meanwhile, on Earth...  
  
Shadow Boy was sitting still, meditating. Flint had not been a worthy opponent for him. Shadow Boy was just too powerful with his ability to control shadows, darkness, and generally everything black. Flint had nowhere near that kind of power, so of course Flint was no match.  
Shadow Boy had been created to destroy Flint, but maybe he needed a more powerful opponent, one with which he could REALLY test his skills.  
"I'll wait..." Shadow Boy said. "I'll wait for the right opponent if it takes my whole life..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Ok, the second chapter's done. The romance between Getalong and Leafy won't appear until later chapters. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	3. Second Battle

Shadow Boy Part 3: Second Battle  
by Martial Arts Master  
Flint and all related characters copyrighted by Saban, Fox Kids, and Fox Family. I made up Shadow Boy, though. This chapter will set up the romance, but again, the romance won't come until later. With that said, read the story.  
  
***  
  
The next morning...  
  
"So there you are!" Pteri said, after our heroes, now joined by Getalong and Leafy, had finally discovered where Shadow Boy was meditating.  
Shadow Boy stood up.  
"Yeah, I'm right here!" Shadow Boy said. Then he noticed Getalong and Leafy.  
"Well, well, I haven't seen YOU two before," Shadow Boy said to them.  
"We're here to kick your butt!" Leafy shouted.  
"You and what army, punk?" Shadow Boy said.  
Getalong got an idea.  
"Hey, let's get along!" Getalong said, shooting her love beam at Shadow Boy. Shadow Boy snorted in disgust and created a wall of swirling black energy in front of him. The love beam disappeared when it hit this energy wall. Then, Shadow Boy waved his hand and the wall disappeared.  
"I'm not falling for any of your stupid love tricks," Shadow Boy said. "Is that all you've got?"  
"No way!" Getalong shouted. "Getalong shape-shift to Getalong-Master!"  
Getalong appeared to be in deep concentration. But she wasn't shape-shifting. Finally, Getalong gave up.  
"Remember last time?" Tony said. "You CAN'T shape-shift to Master form, so just forget it!"  
"Tony, that's not nice!" Sara said.  
Suddenly Shadow Boy jumped up into the air, surrounded himself with black energy, and charged at Getalong like a comet.  
"Oh no you don't!" Leafy said, also flying up into the air. Just as Shadow Boy was about to hit Getalong, Leafy crashed onto his back, sending them both to the ground.  
"Ow, that hurt!" Shadow Boy said, blasting Leafy away from him with a black laser.  
Leafy got up.  
"I bet you couldn't take me on in my Master form!" Leafy said.  
"_Maybe_ you'll be a worthy opponent for me if you do shape-shift," Shadow Boy said. "So go ahead."  
"Leafy shape-shift to...!" Leafy began, and his body glowed blue. Leafy got bigger, until he was in Master form.  
"Leafy-Master!" Leafy-Master finished.  
"Ah, so you're not weak like that stupid Cupid wanna-be," Shadow Boy said admiringly.  
"How dare you call her weak!" Leafy-Master said.  
"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Shadow Boy asked.  
Leafy-Master shot some pollen at Shadow Boy. Shadow Boy melted into shadows and slid into the ground, dodging the pollen. Then he slid towards Leafy-Master.  
Leafy-Master flew into the air so he wouldn't fall into the now shadowy Shadow Boy. Shadow Boy re-formed back into his human form.  
Shadow Boy jumped HIGH into the air, so high that he could barely even be seen. Then he shot dozens and dozens of black energy bolts at Leafy-Master.  
Leafy-Master flew out of the way, going up in an arc and grabbing Shadow Boy. Leafy-Master sent them both spiralling towards the ground, but at the last minute, Shadow Boy disappeared in a burst of black energy, leaving Leafy-Master crashing into the ground alone.  
"This isn't working; he's too powerful!" Tony said.  
"C'mon, Tony, have a little faith! Leafy-Master will beat him!" Flint said confidently.  
Shadow Boy reappeared in another burst of energy, and then hovered in the air. He surrounded himself with black energy and charged straight down at Leafy-Master like a comet, just as he had done before.  
Leafy-Master stood up and flew out of the way.  
Leafy-Master then flew above Shadow Boy and sent some more pollen at him.  
Shadow Boy did a back-handspring, out of the pollen's way. Then he created a black knife and threw it through the pollen.  
Leafy-Master flew to the side, but the knife managed to scratch him a little.  
Everyone else was watching, worried.  
Shadow Boy grabbed Leafy-Master and prepared to throw him to the ground, but Leafy-Master suddenly doused him with more pollen.  
"AAAAAAH!" Shadow Boy screamed, plummeting to the ground. "I can't move!" Everyone else cheered.  
"Now to finish you off!" Leafy-Master said. Leafy-Master flew downward with one leg extended, ready to stomp Shadow Boy.  
Shadow Boy pulled the same teleportation trick he'd tried before. But this time he didn't reappear for a long time.  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Sara asked.  
"I dunno," Flint said.  
"Beats me," Tony said.  
Leafy-Master was looking back and forth, hoping to spot Shadow Boy.  
He was about to give up on hope spotting them when suddenly he heard Getalong shout, "LEAFY-MASTER LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"  
Leafy spun around to see a black energy cloud forming into Shadow Boy.  
Shadow Boy suddenly created a black syringe, and before Leafy-Master could move, Shadow Boy stabbed it into Leafy-Master's belly, injecting the black liquid within.  
Suddenly Leafy-Master began to feel very cold. It was like something was robbing him of body temperature.  
His last memory before slipping into oblivion was hearing Shadow Boy say, "You fought well, so this won't kill you."  
Then, Leafy-Master knew no more for a long time...  
  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Ok, the third chapter's done. The romance between Getalong and Leafy won't appear until later. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	4. Goodman's Idea

Shadow Boy Part 4: Goodman's Idea  
by Martial Arts Master  
Flint and all related characters copyrighted by Saban, Fox Kids, and Fox Family. I made up Shadow Boy, though. Now, what you've all been waiting for, the ROMANCE! But it's going to be very subtle, though. I'm not very good at writing not-so-subtle romances. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Leafy woke up with a groan.  
_Leafy?_  
That's when he realized that he was no longer Leafy-Master.  
He figured that while he was unconscious, he must have been unable to maintain the energy required to stay in Master form.  
That's when he ALSO realized that he was lying in a bed with a blanket on him, and that someone was apparently sitting on him.  
He looked up to find Getalong's worried face.  
Getalong suddenly smiled, seeing that he was awake.  
"All right, you're up!" she said.  
She called behind her, "Hey Dr. Goodman, Leafy's up!"  
Dr. Goodman walked into the room and saw that Leafy was awake.  
"I knew that poison would wear off eventually!" he said.  
"Poison?" Leafy asked groggily.  
Then everything came back to him in a flash: being sent back to Earth by the Old Timer with Getalong, battling Shadow Boy, getting injected with something, and then hearing Shadow Boy say that the something wouldn't kill him.  
"That wasn't a lethal form of poison," Dr. Goodman said. "I don't know why, but for some reason Shadow Boy must have decided not to kill you."  
"He said I fought well," Leafy replied. "I guess he likes battling worthy opponents."  
"You were out for days," Dr. Goodman said. "And the poison lowered your body temperature a bit, so Getalong had to come in and keep you warm periodically. If she hadn't, you wouldn't necessarily have died, but you might have gotten even more ill than you already were."  
"Well then, thanks Getalong," Leafy said, smiling.  
"You're welcome!" Getalong said.  
"Now if Shadow Boy likes a worthy opponent, my idea will give him a doozy of an opponent!" Dr. Goodman said.  
"What idea?" Leafy asked.  
"You see, Shadow Boy is basically the living embodiment of darkness," Dr. Goodman said. "Darkness and light cancel each other out, so my idea is that if I create an identical boy but one that is the living embodiment of light, the two boys will be evenly matched."  
"What do you mean 'cancel each other out?'" Leafy asked.  
"When you flick on a light switch or light a candle, you are creating light that can drive away the darkness," Dr. Goodman explained. "But when you turn the light switch off or snuff out the candle, the darkness rushes in to fill the light's place. So light can drive away darkness and darkness can drive away light. It's a perfect balance."  
"But what's the point of creating something that is evenly matched for Shadow Boy?" Leafy asked.  
"You see," Dr. Goodman replied, "if something were to distract Shadow Boy while he was battling my creation, my creation would gain the upper hand and could then destroy Shadow Boy."  
"That's wonderful!" Leafy said happily. "When will you start?"  
"Dr. Goodman's nearly finished already," Getalong said proudly. "All he has left to complete is the brain."  
"That's good," Leafy said.  
"Dr. Goodman, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Getalong asked.  
"Sure thing," Dr. Goodman said, walking out of the room.  
"Leafy, why did you take such a huge risk battling that guy?" Getalong asked Leafy. "You could have been killed."  
"Because he's completely evil, and I hate evil," Leafy said.  
"Then why didn't you battle him right away?" Getalong asked. "Why did you only attack when he threatened me?"  
To that, Leafy smiled sheepishly.  
"Well, I didn't want him to hurt you," Leafy said.  
Getalong blushed a little.  
"Gee, Leafy, that's really nice of you," she said. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Leafy said.  
Now Leafy was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, although not necessarily in a bad way.  
"Maybe you should check how Dr. Goodman's coming along with his experiment," Leafy suggested, in an attempt to avoid an awkward situation.  
"Ok," Getalong said, and flew out of the room.  
Leafy sighed, in what to his surprise, was not relief but rather a mixture of relief and disappointment.  
To be continued...  
  
***  
  
Ok, the fourth chapter's done. The romance between Getalong and Leafy won't appear until later. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


	5. Final Battle

Shadow Boy Part 5: Final Battle  
by Martial Arts Master  
Flint and all related characters copyrighted by Saban, Fox Kids, and Fox Family. I made up Shadow Boy and Bright Boy, though. Yes, you heard me, Bright Boy. This is the last chapter, and this features the appearance of Bright Boy. Now, let the story begin!  
  
***  
  
The next day, Shadow Boy was still meditating. Leafy-Master, who was probably Leafy by now, had been a surprisingly worthy opponent. But Shadow Boy still was not satisfied. He wanted a CHALLENGE. He wanted an opponent who he would really have to work hard to defeat.  
But sadly, it was apparently not to be. None of the opponents Shadow Boy had fought was a big enough challenge to satisfy him.  
He looked up and saw our heroes land their Time Cycle. So, they were back for more.  
Leafy and Getalong seemed to be with them, too. Wait a minute...were Leafy and Getalong _leaning toward each other?!_  
Shadow Boy smiled. Evidently Leafy and Talen had gotten romantically involved somewhere along the line. But that wasn't important now. Shadow Boy wanted a challenge, and he hoped our heroes had brought one this time.  
  
Pteri called Dr. Goodman using the Time Cycle.  
"Dr. Goodman, we need the secret weapon you finished!" he said.  
"Ok, coming right up!" Dr. Goodman said.  
Suddenly an egg that was pure white popped out of the Time Cycle's rear end.  
"Let's de-fossilize him, son!" Rocky Hammerhead said.  
"You got it, Dad!" Flint said, pressing the button. A beam of energy shot out of the red beacon on Rocky's head, de-fossilizing the egg.  
The egg transformed into someone that looked _exactly_ like Shadow Boy, except the armor was white instead of black like Shadow Boy's.  
"I am Bright Boy," the white-armored boy said to Shadow Boy. Like Shadow Boy, Bright Boy's voice had the same weird echo to it.  
"I control light, white energy, and basically everything white," Bright Boy continued.  
"That sounds like the exact opposite of my powers!" Shadow Boy said, grinning. "Perhaps you are the worthy challenge I seek after all!"  
"Go get 'em, Bright Boy!" Tony said.  
Then the battle begun.  
Bright Boy fired dozens of white energy bolts at Shadow Boy, but Shadow Boy created a black wall and blocked the bolts. Then the wall disappeared.  
Shadow Boy surrounded himself with black energy, leaped into the air, and charged at Bright Boy like a comet.  
Bright Boy, however, leaped up even HIGHER into the air, and managed to fly there thanks to using white energy created at his feet to act like rockets.  
Shadow Boy passed harmlessly under Bright Boy, and Bright Boy stopped flying and dropped gently to the ground.  
Bright Boy and Shadow Boy charged each other, and each of them had his right fist glowing with energy.  
The two boys punched at each other with these energy fists, and the resulting explosion knocked both of them away from each other.  
Bright Boy created a whip of white energy and tried to whip Shadow Boy with it.  
Shadow Boy grabbed the energy whip and used it to toss Bright Boy into the air.  
While Bright Boy was still in mid-air, Shadow Boy fired a ball of black energy at him.  
Bright Boy turned around in mid-air and knocked the energy ball away with his fists.  
Bright Boy landed and fired a huge white energy beam, and Shadow Boy fired a huge black energy beam.  
The two beams connected, with neither boy doing any damage to the other.  
Bright Boy leaped into the air and dived at Shadow Boy, one leg extended and that leg surrounded by white energy.  
Shadow Boy sidestepped and let Bright Boy land on the ground, and then Shadow Boy created a black energy disc and threw it at Bright Boy, who sent a white energy disc out. The two discs cancelled each other out.  
"Man, this is BORING!" Tony said. "Neither one has the upper hand."  
"It could be worse," Sara said. "At least Shadow Boy doesn't have the upper hand."  
"Maybe _I_ should lend a hand!" Flint said, and he charged towards the battlefield where Bright Boy and Shadow Boy were fighting.  
Bright Boy and Shadow Boy were slashing at each other with energy knives.  
Finally, Flint bashed Shadow Boy over the head with his hammer while Shadow Boy was distracted.  
This gave Bright Boy the opportunity he needed, and Bright Boy stabbed Shadow Boy with the white energy knife.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Shadow Boy screamed, as he disintegrated into dust...  
  
One month later...  
  
Leafy and Getalong had gone back to the Land of Time to help the Old Timer run the Tapestry of Time.  
It was Saturday, and Tony was playing a video game. Sara, meanwhile, was reading a book.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and an envelope slipped through the mail slot.  
"I'll get it!" Dr. Goodman said, getting up from his chair and getting the envelope.  
The enveloped had been mailed from the Land of Time.  
Dr. Goodman frowned, wondering what the Old Timer could possibly have mailed to them.  
He opened the envelope and a photograph fell out.  
The photograph was a wedding picture of Leafy and Getalong...  
  
The End  
  
Ok, the final chapter's done. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and to that reviewer who said I should have had Leafy and Talen instead of Leafy and Getalong, if you wanted that couple you should have made a suggestion when I asked for one. I took the Leafy and Getalong suggestion because that was the ONLY suggestion I received. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
